Genetic factors play an important role in the pathophysiology of diabetes in its various clinical forms. Recent advances in the understanding of the genetics of these disorders have been made. We propose to perform simple metabolic and physical exam screening tests of family members with diabetes 1) to identify individuals who are at particularly high risk of developing diabetes, 2) to develop characterized pedigrees with DNA samples for studies of genetic linkage.